Une soirée comme les autres
by Liilzou
Summary: Petit OS sur le couple Ziva/Tony. Enjoy !


_**OS "Tiva" aucuns spoilers. J'espère que vous apprécierez !**_

Il était très tard, aux alentours de vingt-deux heures. Tony était debout face aux bureaux de Ziva et McGee qui faisaient semblant de l'écouter déblatérer fièrement au sujet d'un film quelconque dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler. McGee songeait intérieurement à rentrer chez lui, commença d'ailleurs à fermer les programmes de son ordinateur.

Gibbs surgît de nul part, comme à son habitude, et flanqua une claque derrière la tête de Tony, juste pour la forme.

**Gibbs** : DiNozzo, rentre chez toi et fiche-nous un peu la paix avec tes histoires.

Ziva ne put réprimer un éclat de rire et McGee lança un grand sourire moqueur à un Tony, vexé. Ce dernier retourna à son bureau et s'y installa. Gibbs prit ses clefs et partit, suivi de McGee.

**McGee** : Bonne nuit vous deux !

Ziva répondit brièvement et se concentra sur son ordinateur. Certes il était tard, mais elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle, elle était mieux ici. Après tout qu'avait elle à retrouver chez elle ? Rien ni personne. Elle occupait seule son appartement. Et c'était pesant de vivre seule; d'habitude ça ne la dérange pas plus que ça mais aujourd'hui si.

Quant à Tony, lui, s'ennuyait un peu, il leva les yeux vers Ziva, il la trouvait incroyablement sexy, il se promit à lui-même qu'il aurait un jour le cran de tenter sa chance. Encore que .. il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il avait trop peur d'être rejeté pour essayer quoique ce soit. Il décida d'aller l'embêter.

Il se leva, contourna son bureau, celui de Ziva et se plaça derrière elle de manière à voir son écran. Celle-ci avait prévu le coup et avait déjà fermé ses fenêtres. Un bras sur sa chaise, un bras sur son bureau, Tony était penché sur elle, comme il faisait souvent. Il parla à deux centimètres de son oreille.

**Tony** : Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Ziva** : (lassée) Rien qui te regarde, occupe-toi de tes affaires Tony.

**Tony** : Mais je m'ennuie !

**Ziva** : Rentre chez toi alors.

Elle avait légèrement tourné la tête vers lui et leur bouche étaient tellement proche l'une de l'autre qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre. Ils étaient d'un naturel très proche, ils l'avaient toujours été, leur attirance mutuelle était évidente, mais aucuns d'eux ne franchissaient jamais la limite. Ils n'avaient pas le droit.

**Tony **: Non, t'embêter est plus divertissant. En plus si je rentre, tu vas être toute seule, et en plus du fait que tu vas bien t'ennuyer sans moi, plus personne ne sera là pour assurer ta sécurité, tu courrais un grave danger...

**Ziva** : Ah oui ? Parce que c'est toi qui assure ma sécurité maintenant ?

**Tony **: Bien sûr ! Sans moi tu ne ...

Il fut interrompu par un coup de coude brutal de Ziva dans ses côtes. Il recula et se pencha en avant, envahit par la douleur. Ziva se tourna vers lui, croisa les jambes, s'enfonça confortablement dans son fauteuil, un sourire sadique étirait ses lèvres.

**Ziva** : Alors je ne peux pas me défendre toute seule selon toi ?

**Tony** : Je n'en doute plus une seconde.

**Ziva** : Bien, tu peux partir l'esprit tranquille alors, tu as la preuve qu'il ne m'arrivera rien.

Tony se redressa et lui sourit.

**Tony** : Je sais que tu es bien trop fière pour l'admettre, mais je te manquerais trop si je pars.

Ziva leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. Elle se leva et s'approcha lentement de lui.

**Ziva** : Mais oui, tiens donc, qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ?

On pouvait sentir comme une pointe de sarcasme dans ses paroles. Elle prit sa cravate et l'attira à lui.

S'était une sorte de jeu entre eux; ils s'attiraient, ils se repoussaient. Mais parfois ce jeu était fatiguant, il y avait des jours où ils n'avaient plus envie de jouer, ils se voulaient simplement. Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours. De plus personne n'était là, ils étaient seuls, aucuns témoins possibles, ce qui rendait l'envie encore plus tentante !

Elle avait une main sur sa cravate, une main sur son torse et le regardait intensément. En sentant les mains de sa charmante partenaire, il fut parcouru de frissons. Elle lui faisait beaucoup, beaucoup d'effet...Il la regardait aussi, ne sachant que faire. Il mourrait d'envie de la toucher, de l'embrasser, de la sentir dans ses bras, de la caresser mais il avait peur que le moindre mouvement de sa part la fasse fuir. Alors il se contentait de la regarder. Comme toujours. Sauf que aujourd'hui était différent. Aujourd'hui elle le désirait plus que n'importe quel autre jour. Elle avait fait l'erreur de trop l'approcher d'elle, maintenant elle n'avait plus la force de lutter contre leur attirance.

Elle glissa ses mains le long de son col, et le tira brusquement, leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent, Ziva s'était plaquée contre lui. Tony se laissait faire, mais n'était pas entreprenant, pas qu'il n'en ait pas envie, loin de là, c'était pour lui une torture que de devoir se contrôler; mais il savait qu'elle s'enfuirait si jamais il faisait quelque chose. La tension devint palpable, ils brûlaient de désir l'un contre l'autre, Ziva passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Tony, et ce dernier toujours immobile.

Mais c'en était trop pour lui, il ne put resté inactif une seconde de plus. Il répondit soudainement avec ardeur à son baiser, entrouvrant les lèvres pour laisser leur langue se trouver, se retrouver.. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et la poussa contre le bureau.

Cette dernière avait beau adorer Tony, ses caresses et ses baisers, c'est toujours lorsque celui-ci passait ses mains sous son haut, lorsqu'elle sentait le contact des mains de Tony avec son ventre qu'elle se rappelait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas, qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit. Elle le repoussa doucement, et Tony baissa la yeux, il ne connaissait que trop bien ce moment, où elle avait retrouvé la raison et s'apprêtait à s'en aller, le laissant seul, face à ses pensés. Seul contre lui même, brûlant de désir. Il la regarda alors partir, se promettant encore à lui-même qu'il aurait un jour le cran de tenter véritablement sa chance.

Ces deux-là partageaient ces moments depuis longtemps, très longtemps.. Presque depuis le début. Leur passion dévorante était indéniable et les menait toujours au même chemin. En soirée, lorsqu'ils ne sont que tous les deux, ils se laissent guider par leur envie, n'allant jamais plus loin qu'un baiser fiévreux. Ils se quittèrent alors toujours frustrés, fantasmes inassouvis.. Et le lendemain matin, tout recommençait, toujours plus proches. Ces soirées était leur secret, le secret de la tension sexuelle entre eux deux, si forte que lorsqu'ils sont dans une même pièce, les autres se sentent de trop.

**_Laissez-moi vos avis :)_**


End file.
